


Quiet Comfort

by VenusLy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kywi, Language of Flowers, Symbolism, i would die for them, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLy/pseuds/VenusLy
Summary: In the end, Kym was his favorite story.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Quiet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Actual fluff...

Embers of the fireplace crackled and sparked in the small-scale living room, the red and orange glow giving warmth to the lodge amidst the brittle cold night. The charred hickory wood filled the air with a heavy earthy scent, thick and savory. 

Kym walked into the room plopping next to William on the beige sofa, tucking her legs beneath her. She looked him over, the sleeves of his gray crew neck sweater were rolled up on his forearms as he held a decently sized book in his palm, engrossed in the words written on the pages. The fire’s glare cut across his face, defining the sharp lines that etched his features, and she watched as the yellow-hue flame mixed with his champagne-blond hair, and the fiery red clashed with his cobalt eyes. 

“It’s getting kind of late,” Kym yawned, tugging at the hem of her sleeves. 

“What are you still doing up?” she questioned, resting her head on his broad shoulder. “Unless you’re _avoiding_ me,” she baited, eyes crinkling at the corners, her poker face failing her. 

Will’s gaze tore sharply off the pages of his book as her words seeped and settled in his mind. “What, of course not—” he spoke quickly, studying her face. 

The dim amber light that emitted from the lamp on the end table illuminated her features in a golden haze, her honey-brown eyes glimmered as they caught the light. He could see the teasing grin pull at the corners of her mouth.

Seeing her smile, Will shook his head and his eyes rolled back in response, a grin of his own tugging at his lips.

_Thinking of you keeps me awake, Will’s mind buzzed, but he never dared to say._

Trailing her small frame, he noticed the black knitted sweater that flowed just past her hips. “Nice choice of attire,” he said, raising a brow.

“Oh, you like it, I _borrowed_ it from this _annoying_ lieutenant,” Kym mocked, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

“ _You’re hilarious._ ”

Sticking her tongue out at him she laid her head in his lap. “How’s your book,” she mumbled out, not exactly interested, “or should I say, your _love_ story,” she teased, looking up at him with full eyes, wiggling her eyebrows.

His face deadened at her remark. “For the last time Kym, it’s _not_ a love story.”

“Okay, _sure_ ,” she giggled.

Drawing his focus back to his novel, Kym began to hum a familiar tune that sounded like a musical box Will had once heard in the streets of Ardhalis. His fingers began running through her blue locks and his fingertips grazed her scalp ever so slightly, untangling her responsibilities and worries, soothing her to sleep.

When the humming ceased, he looked down to see her fast asleep, her long dark lashes resting just above the apple of her cheek. She looked like daisies blooming in summer time and brought him the joy of chrysanthemums. 

Setting the novel down, he rested his cheek in his palm looking her over, a contented sigh slipping his lips.

“ _You_ are my love story,” he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally resisted the urge to not add angst into this...it would've been so easy. _inhale_ _exhale_


End file.
